The present invention relates to a tape pad for a tape cassette such as a video cassette.
FIG. 1 shows one embodiment of the conventional video tape cassettes.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional video tape cassette, reels (4), (5) which wind a magnetic tape (3) to run it, are set in a casing made of an upper half case (1) and a lower half case (2) and a tape pad (6) is placed in the passage of the magnetic tape (3) between the reels (4), (5) and the magnetic tape (3) is pushed by the tape pad (6) between the tape contacting surface (6a) of the tape pad (6) and a guide pole (7) so as to maintain the stability of the magnetic tape (3) in its running. A guide pole (8) is utilized and tape pad (6) has the structure shown in FIG. 2 wherein a spring plate (6b) such as a resilient plate made of polyethyleneterephthalate, and the tape contacting surface (6a) formed with graphite or polyethyleneterephthalate at one end of the spring plate (6b) and a double sided binding tape (6c) is bound on the other end of the spring plate. The double sided binding tape (6c) is bound on a bed plate (9) formed in the lower half case (2) to assemble the tape pad (6) in the half cases (1), (2).
In such structure, the adhesive force of the double sided binding tape (6c) to the bed plate (9) is not high enough or is deteriorated by binding problems or its aging, and accordingly, the tape pad (6) is disadvantageously peeled off from the bed plate (9).
As shown in FIG. 1, the guide poles (7), (8) and the bed plate (9) are placed around the tape pad (6) to provide a narrow free space. The assembling operation of the tape pad (6) is not easy and its operation efficiency is not high and moreover, slippage of the bound surface is caused, disadvantageously.